The Sun, Moon and Stars
by Mielies88
Summary: OneShot I entered into My Front Door Contest.. AU/AH. Jake and Bells never have to think twice, their hearts lay within each others palms. To think it all started at his front door.


**A/N** : **WARNING It is not exactly a happy fic - more BITTERSWEET**. This is a One Shot for a Contest held on JBNP site last year called "My Front Door", its a bit wishy washy. Kinda all over the place but hope you enjoy!

Also just want to say a thank you to those who have read my fic "Tough Choices" means a lot to me. Chapter two should be up within the next 24hrs.

Melx

_**SMSSMSSMSMSMSMSMSMS**_

**Jake's POV**

The moment I had regained my composure I ran for my cell phone. Frantically dialing her number, then only to be met with the all too familiar Cee Lo Green ring tone she had fallen in love with and now obviously being Bella she had forgotten her phone. The only thing I could do right now was sit and wait for her either to come back or call.

"**Where the hell are you Bella**!" Almost an hour and no one had heard from her, I phoned Charlie to see if she'd arrived home yet, only to be left panicking she hadn't arrived home yet.

"_I thought you two were celebrating tonight?" Charlie had enquired his voice stale and calm as usual, playing the role of Sheriff almost constantly._

"_We were, we got into an argument." I could hear the large intake of air he took, trying to keep himself calm and collected and not pounce on me through the phone for whatever I had said to cause Bella to leave "She stormed out of the house and took off in her car."_

"And you let her!" The calm, cool and collected Sheriff was gone and now replaced with the enraged father. "In this storm! Why the hells bells didn't you stop her!"

"I tried! Trust me I tried, Charlie, but she wouldn't have any of it."

He sighed, slowly trying to gain back his composure I thought before he spoke up again, a little calmer but still frustrated. "Did you call Emily or Leah? See if she headed there instead?"

"_No not yet, you're the first person I called."_

"_Well before you go on panicking and making me age a little faster, call through there I'm sure Bella would have needed some girl time." He paused for a second before adding "And when you do reach her, I'm expecting a call and a whole lot of explaining."_

"_Yes sir, right away."_

I ended the call before anything else could be said, I needed to find Bella. I rang Emily and Sam's place no such luck there, they said they would call me if she happened to show up later. The same was said after dialing Leah and Quils number.

Without a second thought he grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter and rushed to the rabbit. The way Bella luck run she'd probably gotten stuck in a ditch with a flat and the way Betsy ran, the old truck was bound to break down in a storm such as this one.

This wasn't how tonight was supposed to go. Not at all.

**Bella's POV**

"**Dammit! Betsy!**" I couldn't believe it out of all the times I needed my rust bucket of love to not breakdown she chose now. _Maybe I shouldn't have left_. "Come on just a little further …"

The storm had picked up speed significantly; I found finding the road through the buckets of never ending rain to be a challenge. I could barely see more than a meter ahead of it all. _Nope I never should have left._ For one the storm was continuing to prove to me that it had been one of my dumbest decisions to date and secondly no one had ever solved a argument by running away from it and all this only occurred to me the moment I hit Forks limits. Now I was trying to get back to him, back to our home. My thoughts drifted to the evening's events as I passed another road sign indicating that La Push was only a few more miles away.

_I had silently slinked my way into the house hoping to get up to our bedroom before Jake noticed I was home. The sickly sweet smell I could only associate to an over absorbance of candy floss and aftershave, usually invisible to her noise's senses but today's amount of close proximity with Cullen himself had resulted in herself distinguishing the smell greatly._

_Undoubtedly Jacob would recognize it immediately after all the smell was associated to one of the people he held a strong . . . dislike towards. Jacob wouldn't admit it but she knew he feared the thought of her leaving him for Cullen one day. That was abundantly clear even on the day he had asked her to cut off all ties with the Cullen's and in particular the brooding anal Edward. So she had but today she had needed to see him, in particular see Carlisle._

_Before she could find escape her eyes trained behind her for the kitchen's entrance she was abruptly halted by one highly chiseled and warm body, belonging to the very person she had been expecting would be in the kitchen and who she was hoping to evade. She should have known being Bella Swan usually gave you a front row seat when it came to being unlucky. Turning abruptly she just knew she wouldn't get out of this easily especially if she planned on keeping him in the dark._

"_Who you looking out for pretty lady?" he smiled her Jacob smile and her heart melted his hands pulling her towards him to envelop within the warmth of his body._

_1…2… his body stiffened not even making it to the count of three "Bella?" he pulled away from her slowly, clearly sniffing "I thought you said you had to stop off at your dads today?" she knew he only said it to confirm, that she __**had**__ in fact lied about where she was going today and to make matters worse she had broken their tradition of spending their anniversary in bed. Only taking breaks in their extracurricular activities for rehydration and toilet breaks._

""_Jaaake…" she began, hoping he would listen first before jumping to the many conclusions that had formed within his head._

I break out of my thoughts, the flash of lights ahead catching my attention. I had somehow, between the last road sign and my thoughts, drifted off into the other lane and was now facing head on another vehicle. My heart is beating rapidly as I press my foot down like a bag of cement on the brake pedal. It's no use. My tires lock and I am skidding towards the strobes of lights of the other vehicle that appears to be trying to right itself as well. Tires gliding elegantly across the black marble of the road, I feel the impact before it even happens. The right hand side of the car receives the brunt of it, which then sends Betsy and me toppling over not once but twice. I feel my insides hurdling themselves towards the top half of my body, positioning themselves haphazardly before plummeting back down to their original positions, and then only to be repeated as the car tumbles again. Remaining on Betsy's now paint peeled roof, finding it as comfortable as could be with the rigid black marble road.

I blink a few hundred times, my mind still catching up to the entirety of the situation I am in, my head is throbbing as if I have been hit a good couple of times with a baseball bat. The baseball bat in my case is the number of times my head hit both the roof and side window. Raising my hand I slowly inspect the damage I know I am bound to have, not restricted to the many bumps but of the crimson liquid itself which I can feel pooling in my hair. With my fingers at my temple, slowly inching them up and through my hair imitating the actions of a brush, not even an inch in, I feel the warm sticky liquid before pressing a little too hard.

"Fuck it!" I yank my hand away from the source of the pain. I try focusing on my surroundings, getting a better bearing on where I landed. Immediately, the lights of the other vehicle catch my attention again and surprisingly they are flickering back on and off, the bumper practically folded in two along with the bonnet. I try to look closer and see if there is any movement within the car. I then spot it. My heart skips a beat as I zero in on the object hanging from the review mirror as best I can with my now rapidly blurring vision.

A dreamcatcher!

"Jake…" It comes out with a gust of breath before my vision is encased in black.

**Jakes POV**

Why had I left it for an hour? I should have just gone right after her. Instead, I stood watching her leave like a pansy. I had just exited from the main road of the reservation onto the road that led to Forks. She has to be along this stretch of road. I speed up a little, the nagging feeling that something bad is bound to have happened to Bella grips me in a choke hold.

"Fuck, Jacob! You can be such an idiot sometimes." Just the thought of Cullen anywhere near my Bella has the rational side of my head sitting out on the last quarter, of one of the tensest moments of our argument. I said irrational things to Bella. Of course, I trusted her. She was everything to me. I still thanked whatever higher power out there every day for her choosing me. That day still lingers in my head as one of the sweetest memories I have of Bella.

"_Dad!" I screamed from the confines of my bedroom. I hoped I could at least grab a few winks of sleep before my shift at the auto shop that afternoon. Work had been busy and coupled with everything that had happened with Bella and Edward over the past few weeks had made my life hell. I felt physically ill at the thought of her having decided to stay with Edwardo! The two timing anal Anne who had somehow sunken his feminine nails into my Bella! Well, she wasn't mine as much as I wished her to be. She'd phone already and tell me either or- My rant was cut short again by the still overly persistent pounding on the front door and it looked like Billy wasn't going to be getting it anytime soon._

_With heavy limbs, I made my way across my bedroom, through the far to long dining room and directly to the front door, "For Pete's sake, can you hold," My eyes met two overly familiar chocolate ones that belonged to the only girl that would ever have my heart. "On…" The last word died out at just above a whisper._

_She looked adorable standing there with the biggest smile on her face. You could have probably powered nations with it alone and she was smiling that smile at me. 'Jake!" Her arms flew up around my neck, yanking me down so that my lips met hers in one of those heated kisses you only ever read or hear about. I took what felt like forever and a day to finally respond back just as eagerly as she was busy showing me now. The need and love I had for her flowed completely through me. Her tongue was the first to seek entrance to my mouth and the faint taste of honey spurred me on to delve deeper, marking her as mine. My hands cupped the back of her head with the slightest of pressure while hers played with the hair on the nape of my neck which had been both extremely calming and erotic. The moment I had been waiting for all these weeks had finally come and would only be interrupted as soon as things were heading elsewhere._

"_Get a room!" the old man hollered. Bella immediately released her hold on my neck, her face flashing from white to red in 0.3 seconds. I turned, glaring over at Billy as he rolled on by. He stopped for a few seconds to eye us out with a mischievous grin before continuing his journey from the kitchen to the lounge. "Oh and 'bout time, Bella!" His last comment had Bella seeking refuge in my arms and nuzzling her head against my chest. I couldn't help it. I laughed softly at how adorable she could be, from persistent vixen one moment to shy mouse the next. Either way, she was all mine__._

I can feel my cheeks start to ache with the tell tale signs of a smile. Since that day she had been my everything and I hers, so why had I questioned her about the idiot. Idiot I couldn't help calling myself yet again. Then within a split second of myself rant I notice the pair of lights ahead of me. A pair of lights belonging to the only Bronco I knew drove this path.

"Oh my god Bella!" we were on a crash course towards each other, too late. This wasn't how I had planned tonight.

**Bella's POV**

My senses felt like they were in overdrive, I could hear the rumbling of the thunder from the storm who decided to not be my friend, that all too daunting sound was soon filled with the droning mix of voices and sirens. Sirens! The accident! Extreme pain it hurt all over! The dream catcher! Blood! Jake! Our argument! My mind was processing everything a mile a minute and it all comes thrashing through my mind at different intervals but what still stood out of the rest was Jake. I need to see if it was Jake but my eyes will not comply with the order I keep sending them to open. They were securely bolted shut I and I soon the energy I had was slowly dwindling; the black would soon pull me back into the pit of darkness and the unknown.

"No radial pulse present! Starting compressions!" a male voice shouts above the sirens, Jake! I couldn't help screaming in the deepest recesses of my mind. If it was Jake, and that nagging feeling was telling me it was , I needed him to fight. I couldn't leave things the way they had been left earlier tonight. I listen and wait for them to say something more, any evidence that what they are doing is saving the man I love.

"Okay we've got him back!" and with that I fall back into the black.. . . .

_It was our first date, I had been beyond nervous and this given the fact that I practically pounced on him, I couldn't fight the blush from my cheeks. It had been beyond what I had ever imagined. We were made for each other, our mouths molded to one another's and it just felt right. Better than any kiss I had ever shared with Edward, his kisses were so cold and …hard. I felt like I had been kissing an ice cube all this time and now I had seen the light which only reminded me of my Jacob and his warmth._

_My hand drawn up to my face as I the memory of Jakes lips on mine came flooding back yet again I slowly ghosted my fingers over them, yes Jake was warm, his lips were just as searing hot and I had been yearning to feel them on mine again. Tonight couldn't come fast enough._

_As I had brushed the lose strand of hair behind me ear I heard the bell to the front door signal his arrival, it could have only been him after all Charlie had been called out by the station an hour earlier. I stopped short of the door I needed to calm my nerves and anxiousness, and then I went for the big reveal. I grasped the door knob and found myself opening it to that Jacob smile I had loved for so long. His jet black hair fell messily around his face the only highlighting his panty melting smile even more._

_Then just like the day before except, Jacob now took my role and I his, picked me up in his protective and loving arms, laying his head within the crook of my neck. He took in a deep breath before finally he spoke my name and then placing a tender kiss right there on my neck. Instantly sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout my body._

_We had finally managed to leave my front porch, clothes intact, before continuing on with the evening's original plan. Jake had set up a small candlelit picnic on First Beach, though on that particular day the wind had blown about everything. I had tried to stifle a laugh, I knew Jake had probably worked hard in setting it all up and his facial expression showed his disappointment._

"_I don't need the fancy picnic Jake," I brushed my hand across his face, gently cupping it and then moving my lips towards his and pressed mine softly to his before pulling away and looking into those deep onyx eyes "Though I do appreciate it but all I need is you Jake. You're who I want who I need."_

"_You are all I need to," he turned his head to place a kiss within the palm of my hand and taking it within his own russet colored one "You're my sun, moon and stars Bella Swan. I need you like I need the air to breath."_

**Jakes POV**

I hit Bella! I hit Bella! Fuck it Black! Everything hurt, but most of all my heart hurt, I had hurt my heart and I didn't even know if she was okay. I needed to get out of here! This blackness was making it difficult to see anything and moving was impossible within the heavy chains that were holding me down. This couldn't be how it all ended. Tonight was suppose to have gone so differently. Only five days ago had I stood within Port Angeles Jewelers picking out the ring that sat safely in my denim jeans…

"_That's the one!"_

"_Are you sure about this sir, we do have other that may be of higher caliber within the vault," the clerk had asked hoping to score a bigger commission most likely._

_I had shaken my head no vigorously, only having eyes for the solitary shaped diamond ring that sat delicately upon a band of white gold. It was the right ring! No! The perfect ring!_

"_Dude this is beyond crazy!" Embry peered over my shoulder down at the ring "I'm happy for you! You and Bella deserve the happy ending. Heavens knows why it's taken you this long to pop the question but as they say better now than never."_

_I had glanced up momentarily to meet his eyes before shifting my vision back down to the ring in my hands, "I waited, because I wanted us to have careers and I wanted to be able to afford the ring she deserved."_

_Embry stood silent listening to my explanation, "Do you think she'll like it?" I asked, my nerves had kicked in full throttle I looked up at him and waited for his answer._

"_Don't be a dofus! Of course she'll love it! She loves everything you give her."_

_I smiled looked down at the ring once again "Yes she will."_

**Bella's POV**

I was still shut off to the world inside the black of my mind, to drowsy and week to fight my way up to the surface. Instead I relished in the memories that come through one by one. Today would have been another one that I would have locked in my head forever…

"_Bella," Carlisle looked stunned I couldn't blame him the last time I had seen him was probably two years ago._

"_Morning Carlisle," I smiled weakly, a little bit uncomfortable with what I would have to ask him next._

"_What brings you to my offices? Nothing bad I hope." Genuine concern marred his face, I shook my head indicating no it wasn't anything bad. Whilst at least I thought so, it depends on the person._

"_I need you to confirm if I'm pregnant! Cause I did all those pee on a stick deals and well they all came out positive besides one and now I just thought well instead of just taking it as a YES because of democratic vote by said sticks I'd rather get a professional opinion or ruling. Not that this is like a game show or anything, its jus…" in the middle of my frantic explanation Carlisle raised his hand to silence me, not before I finished off my previous thought process "Just I really don't want to get my hopes or Jakes hopes up."_

"_Okay let's do a blood test, how late are you?" he asked pen and paper ready._

I left Dr Cullen's offices today with a secret I should have shared immediately with Jake, I needed to tell him. I needed to tell him about the baby.

Somewhere between that memory and now I'd regained strength and could feel my eyelids fluttering ever so slightly, it felt like I had to manually lift etch eyelid a few millimeters at a time, then only to be shocked by the Florissant lights and having to escape into the black voluntarily. Though I remained conscious to all that was happening around me and I realize I wasn't in the ambulance anymore but in fact being reeled through the hospital corridors to the ER.

"Jake….baby…" fumble from my mouth as coherently as I can get them out. The staff grows quiet at my announcements and begin frantically shouting everything and anything under the sun that was medical lingo.

"Miss, can you tell us how far along you are?" a woman's voice flitters through my ears but I can't think I can't answer her now about that first I needed to know where Jake was and if he was okay.

"Other driver?" I manage again speaking as best I can.

They seem to ignore me entirely at first, then I her the familiar male voice from the ambulance "He didn't make it, internally bleeding can only associate to his liver or lungs they received the most amount of impact from the crash. He died in transportation."

"Do we have a name for him to contact his family?"

"Yer I found a drivers license on his person, ahh… Jacob Black." The EMT replied and in that moment my whole purpose for living was gone. My heart had literally died. This time though I was welcoming the black with open arms.

"She's crashing!"

_I was back in La Push, a few hundred yards from the place we had made our home. Summer blossoms filled the landscape of our yard, the lush green infused with Blues, pinks, reds and yellows. This was our home and it was peaceful.._

_There was no other place I would rather be, then right here. I could smell the flowers as I walked by, it reminded me of Jacob, he smelt so much of earth and rain. Soon enough I found my way up the stairs to our front door._

_I wasn't sure whether to knock or just walk in, would he be here? Then without having to pondering on that thought to long, my front door opened to reveal a sight I thought I would never see again. His smile faltered a bit but once he saw my smile he placed it back in place._

"_You're here…" he spoke almost to soft for my ears to hear but I caught it none the less._

"_I go wherever my heart goes." I replied reaching out to intertwine our hands._

"_You are my sun, moon and stars," we said in unison. He pulled me in before shutting the door._

**END**

_Thank you for taking the time to read! =)_

_Melx_


End file.
